Holiday Traditions
by meveryrandom
Summary: Rose and Dave are spending their first christmas on the viel, so Rose goes out of her way to try and put on Christmas in one night. With all these traditions they are teacher their alien friends Dave is inspired to show Karkat his favorite tradition of all.


**_Merry Christmas lovelies!  
_****Yes I'm back and not dead! Hoping to start off the new year with a sh*t ton of fics I have been dapering with for all of you!  
****This year for the Christmas fic i had a hard time deciding between GumballXMarshall lee, RobinXKidflash or some homestuck shit  
****You can see the winner and you can also see the new fandoms i have been sinking into.  
****ANYWAY LOW AND BEHOLD! THE CHRISTMAS FANFICTION!  
if it is ANY CONSOLATION AT ALL i got some teeth pulled the other day and i litterally wrote this high off of pain killers. no joke i cant sit still and it took me 2 hours to spell check this shit i know i missed something. so yea leave me and my stoner ass alone if u find grammar stuff! c:  
enjoy~**

* * *

"Yo Karkat." Came Dave's voice entering Karkat's room as always skipping the knocking.  
"God dammit Strider do I need to teaching you how to KNOCK like a fucking wriggler?!" he snapped sitting up quickly and skittishly shoving the very _Mature_ Alternian romance novel under his pillow.  
"Come with me, Rose did something special for us."  
Karkat stood from his bed "Something special? What's the occasion?"  
"An earth holiday called Christmas. It's time to share some culture on this god damn rock."  
Karkat groaned falling back onto the bed with a stubborn pout "I don't want to learn any stupid earth holiday."  
"Come on that's not fair. I wasted a whole year of my precious youth learning from the universes worst elected teacher about troll shit. The least you could do is spend one night celebrating something that's important to us."  
Karkat groaned "Fine. Fuck you, but fine." He slunked out of the bedroom and headed into a den where rose had set up a tree and alchemized a box full of ornaments along with a bright glass gemmed star.  
"You want me to celebrate a fucking shrub?" Karkat snipped.  
"This Karkat, is a Christmas tree. You should really pay more respect to other species cultural celebrations. It has been hard for us on this viel, and this is Dave's and I's first Christmas away from our families. You could certainly be for comforting." Rose said softly hanging garland from the tree.  
"It's been hard on everyone Lalonde!"  
She chuckles softly "all the more reason to spread some Christmas cheer." She held up the box as an offering for Karkat to join in "Come. Help me decorate the shrub." She snickered and soon Kanaya arrived.  
"I heard that we were going to learn a bit of human culture tonight?" she said entering.  
"That's right Kanaya, I even fixed us up some holiday sweaters." Rose picked up the pile from the couch, she had worked so hard alchemizing her little fingers to the bone gathering all the trimmings for a traditional Christmas. She passed around the garments making sure Karkat received the most ugly of sweaters. "I know you have a strict taste for fashion Kanaya so I made you up a nice and casual green sweater. I figured that would be festive enough." She said sweetly handing her flushed lover the sweater.  
Kanaya was flattered by such a considerate gesture, "Why thank you Rose."  
"Alright so we're wearing ugly ass sweaters and decorating a fucking plant! What's next?" Karkat said growing impatient for this ridiculous charade.  
Rose smirked to him and recanted with "Now is the part where we nail over sized socks to the wall."  
Karkat groaned posture slumping over "You're kidding."  
When Terezi and the Mayor arrived as well it didn't take long for the Christmas reenactment to reach full swing. Rose made them all wear Santa hats and eat terrible fruit cake and drink eggnog. They gathered around the tree as Rose with her large book told the tale of Christmas and Santa before reciting the most classic of Christmas stories "Twas the night before Christmas"  
Karkat had impeccable patience dealing with all these ridiculous traditions considering how short his fuse was but Dave stayed by his side to just help him see this holiday wasn't as dumb as Karkat wanted to believe it was.  
Rose played some Christmas music on the record player and they were free to mingle as Rose and Kanaya slipped away to the back of the room to hang the mistletoe and engage in festive make outs.  
"This party is ridiculous! This is what you humans do once a year?" Karkat griped to Dave as they sat on the couch together.  
"Look man, I used to think it was dumb too. I was never really the festive kid. Drinking nog and decorating shrubs, I always thought I was too cool for it. But look dude…not having my bro around this year." He shrugged "I don't want to admit that it's got to me. Kinda put a weight on my shoulders ya know? But Rose is trying, I can tell she's bent out of shape too not having her mom around, and hell I thought Christmas wouldn't even be a thing anymore. But shit, look at the things she pulled out of her ass for everyone to enjoy. This rock sucks, like it's depressing as shit. More depressing than when you 7 years old and wait through a whole day of school to go home and eat the last cookie only to discover your dick of a brother ate it while you were out. But, you can't tell me seeing all your friends in one room, doing something completely retarded like decorating a shrub and hanging socks, all of us laughing for no god damn reason but just enjoying each other's company, doesn't make you even the slightest bit happy."  
Karkat looked down, a soft cherry blush creeping across his nose as the gentle words sunk into play. "Ok…it's been a nice night. I admit it. These traditions are stupid but…doing them with the people I care about makes them less stupid."  
"And that's the true meaning of Christmas. Making stupid traditions seem less stupid because you're doing them with people you love. Hey, you paid your dues to this human holiday, wanna go back to my room and I'll show you my favorite tradition of Christmas?"  
"If it'll get me out of this sweater then fuck yes." Karkat agreed. So they stood from the couch and slipped out of the room when everyone was busy with the festivities.  
Dave led Karkat back to his block and shut the door when they were both inside. They second they were alone Karkat threw off the itchy sweater in a fit, "God damn what did she alchemize that shit out of?! Needles!?"  
Dave chuckled "hey, you're already into the Christmas spirit for what I want to do."  
Karkat turned to him "What do you mean? What's your favorite tradition?"  
Dave stepped over, stripping off his sweater as he did so and pushed Karkat down onto the bed smirking "Christmas Sex."

Karkat groaned holding Dave and digging the tip of his claws into the blondes back. It's not like they had never done this before, it was not their first time but something about tonight made the moment feel more passionate and warm than ever before.  
"Nh-Dave..!" Karkat cried out as the boy thrusted almost all the way in, their hips rubbing and rolling together like a well choreographed dance.  
Dave nibbled at his ear, drinking in Karat's moans. Listening to the reactions of his lover got him off "shh~ I know it feels good baby." He cooed seductively.  
"Ah-dammit strider it feels fucking amazing!" he groaned arching his hips up, colliding them with Dave's before his bulge tightened around the base of Dave's cock and he climaxed.  
"hehe, you're too sensitive Karkat. I didn't even finish." Dave said as Karkat kept a grip on Dave, nook throbbing until all of the red juices poured out and then Karkat panted heavily catching his breath.  
In that pause Dave threw up Karkats legs over his shoulders and snickered "Guess we'll just have to keep going." And they did for a while. After the next round Dave took him again from the troll's delicious back side, and again from Karkat riding him. It was lustful and hot but also felt more meaningful then when they usually fuck. After a couple hours Karkat had collapsed on the bed, his body smothered in love making souvenirs such as bite marks, hickies, and their product of climaxes.  
Dave laid beside him and pulled the shorter troll into his arms spooning their warm bodies against each other.  
"Is this what Christmas is supposed to feel like…?" Karkat piped up from the silence after a long moment of catching his breath.  
"Feel like what?" Dave asked.  
"That…warm feeling…that content and happy feeling. It's like…right here" he pointed to his heart "in my chest cavity. It's like…we never fucking had sex like that before. It felt sort of-"  
"special?" Dave smiled a bit.  
"Shut up! Yes…special. Like…"  
"Loving?"  
"GOD DAMMIT DAVE LET ME SPEAK! Yes fucking loving! It felt like some shit pulled out of a fucking romcom! Is that what Christmas is supposed to do!? Make you feel happy and loved!?"  
He gave out a light chuckle and kissed the trolls head "Yes actually. And that's what I was aiming for tonight. Not our usual porn star fucking, I wanted it to be special tonight."  
Karkat blushed a bit with his typical sharp toothed pout "Why?" he snipped.  
"Because," He kissed his shoulder, "You're special to me bro…" he pulled him closer into his chest.  
Karkat thought for a moment then spoke softly "Like…a red rom special?"  
Dave groaned "Dude shut the fuck up, you know troll quadrants confuse the shit out of me."  
"Fine!" he snapped and yet nuzzled into Dave's embrace. He shut his eyes and tried to sleep, snipping final words "Merry Christmas I guess."  
Dave snickered "Merry Christmas Karkat." And after the troll dozed off he added "I love you." 

* * *

_**Once more, Merry Christmas to all and to all Davekat**_


End file.
